Mustang (Godfall)
Mustang is a playable character in Godfall. He was one of the original seven characters revealed. He is a Gadget User. Mustang is voiced by Chris Cox. Biography Francis "Frank" Allaine was a small-time business owner with a hobby of archery and at least three wives, two of which he did not know the names of. He took life for granted. At least, he did. That was until he was kidnapped by the underground organization known as Project: Insurgent. He attempted to defend himself using his bow and five arrows he had handy, but inevitably, he was beaten. At the facility he was experimented on. He made enemies with his superior, Damien Hawke. After weeks of torture, Frank's skin had been turned green, and he had been turned into a monster. He soon discovered he wasn't the only test subject, and he also discovered that their forces could no longer stop him. He broke out of the facility and freed all the other subjects he could find. After getting far away, Frank knew he could not return to his home. So he adopted the alias of Mustang and quickly became a vigilante, using his bow and arrows. He soon discovered he loved the publicity and decided to reinvent himself with the fake name of Tyler Shannon. Role in Godfall Godfall Comic Story Mode Gameplay Move List *Explosive Arrow: Mustang shoots an arrow at his opponent that explodes on contact *Don't Move: Mustang shoots a paralysis arrow at his opponent that suspends them for 5 seconds *Smackdown: Mustang punches the ground, sending a tremor towards his opponent *Flying Mustang: Mustang jumps over his opponent and sends two arrows into their head *Shocking: Mustang shoots an arrow that electrocutes his opponent *Straight from Insurgent: Mustang grabs his opponent's head, twists their neck and slams them on to the ground *Barrage: Mustang shoots five arrows at a time *Bowman: Mustang grabs an arrow from his quiver and slams it into his opponent's chest by force Throw Mustang grabs his opponent by the face, keeping them confused, as he grabs an arrow. He jabs it into their shoulder, freezing them. He grabs them and jumps p, throwing them onto the ground. Character Trait Mustang grows in size and becomes faster and his physical attacks cause more damage. Super Move Mustang shoots three arrows into his opponent's chest, one shocks them, the other paralyzes them, and the third one does nothing yet. Mustang rips the 2 inactive arrows out of their chest and punches them in the face twice. As he forcibly grabs their neck he slams them into the ground. He chuckles as he digs the third arrow deeper into their chest. He back-flips off of them as the third arrow cases their body in an unknown material. Seconds later, an explosion goes off inside the material. Intro/Outro *Intro: An arrow gets shot into the ground and it explodes into green mist. Mustang's voice can be heard saying "You know what that means!" and he comes flipping into the arena, bow ready and a smirk on his face. *Outro: Mustang exclaims "Seriously, that was way too easy." Before shooting an arrow into the opponent's chest. He then strikes a heroic, yet cocky, pose. Character Ending TBA! Trivia *Mustang's attitude in Godfall is much more similar to that of Frank Allaine, rather than that of Tyler Shannon. *Mustang is playable in the Godfall demo. *Chris Cox has previously voiced Mustang in Mustang, Mustang: World of Fear, Heroes in Wonderland, Titan: the Animated Series, Legion of Champions, Mustang vs Martyr: To the Death, LEGO Legion of Champions, Synapse the Motion Comic, Mustang: Enter the Jackal, and Titan and the Legion of Champions. Alternate Costumes Mustang Insurgency.jpg|Insurgency Mustang Human.jpg|Human Mustang Heroes in Wonderland.jpg|Heroes in Wonderland Mustang Classic.jpg|Classic Wager Quotes *''"I was never good at talking anyways."'' *''"I'll let you pick which arrow goes up your ass."'' *''"So, looks like you're being incapacitated in 3... 2..."'' *''"Want me to beat you with an arrow or with my fists?"'' *''"Got their ass whooped by Mustang will be written on your gravestone."'' Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Gadget Users Category:Godfall Category:Godfall Playable Characters Category:Created by Artemis Thorson Category:Characters Voiced by Chris Cox